


Party on

by bunnysworld



Series: Merlin's weekend at the convention [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to the party at the convention and waits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party on

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta, issy! 
> 
> Sequel to [The autograph](http://archiveofourown.org/works/984403) which is a sequel to [Something stupid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/976034). You might want to read from the first one on, I doubt it makes sense if you haven't read those.
> 
> This one, too, is written for Camelot_drabble. The prompt was Lust.

Merlin groaned when he felt Arthur’s lips on his neck again. Closing his eyes and letting his head sink against the door in his back, he once again decided just to enjoy. 

He had worried about what to wear and how to do his hair until Gwen had shoved his tight black jeans and his blue plaid shirt into his hands and had applied a hint of eyeliner on him before they went to the party. 

Merlin drove Gwen up the wall, clinging to his beer bottle, telling her all the reasons why Arthur Pendragon wouldn’t want to see him at all and why it was a waste of time waiting at the party. 

But then he had shown up in all his blond glory, danced with a few people and then made his way to their table with two bottles of beer – the brand Merlin was drinking – and even brought a friend along who charmed Gwen’s socks off. 

Merlin had beamed and stammered and blushed when he said something totally stupid that Arthur obviously found amusing and they’d laughed a lot and Merlin thought it couldn’t get any better.

But then Arthur had pulled him along to the elevators and was all over him as soon as the doors closed behind them. 

Moaning, Merlin didn’t let go of Arthur. He wasn’t the type to just go with everyone he had only talked for an hour with and he knew Gwen would tease him mercilessly since he’d insisted that he wouldn’t just go with Arthur if he asked while they were getting dressed.

And now he was here, in Arthur’s hotel room; a small corner of his mind registering that it didn’t look any different than the one he and Gwen had. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Merlin just stared at Arthur open-mouthed, a little breathless from all the kisses and didn’t know what to say. Nobody had ever called him hot. ‘Adorable’ was the best he usually got. Never hot. 

“Wanted you since I saw you waiting in the photo line.” Arthur pulled Merlin’s shirt over his head. “I almost couldn’t get up when you were at the autograph session.” He pushed Merlin back against the door again and rubbed his hard-on against him. 

The only thing Merlin could do was clinging to Arthur, digging his fingers into the soft blond hair and trying not to come right away. This was the hottest thing he’d ever heard and it was hard to believe that this was real. He was sure that he would wake up from another great daydream any second now.

Licking across the hickey he sucked up on Merlin’s neck, making Merlin shiver, Arthur whispered, “What do you like? Are you a top or a bottom?”

What he liked? Anything, as long as it was Arthur. “I…I don’t know…I mean…whatever you want.”

Arthur pulled back. “You haven’t done this before.”

Merlin blushed. Of course he’d had sex before! Just…not that often…twice to be exact and he wasn’t even sure if one of those times really counted. “I have! I did! I…I just want you.” This was by far the boldest thing he’d ever said in his entire life and Merlin blushed fiercely, even though his erection defied his innocence.

Groaning, Arthur tilted his head back for a moment. “Gosh, you’re going to kill me.”

..

The morning was already dawning when Merlin snuggled against Arthur, smiling lazily. He was thoroughly sore after Arthur had taken him twice and then sucked him off again. Merlin was sure he would still feel sore the following week, but it was great. 

For a moment, he had feared that Arthur would kick him out the moment he woke, but he had wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. 

Now he slowly blinked half awake.

“You’re alive.” Merlin smiled. He had resisted sleep, unwilling to miss a single moment of this night.

A low chuckle rumbled through Arthur’s chest and Merlin marveled in the feeling. “Of course I am.”

“I…didn’t kill you?” Merlin felt himself blushing again. He just wasn’t good at flirting.

“Almost, but not yet.” Arthur kissed Merlin’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t mind you trying again some other time, though.”

Merlin’s heart jumped and his grin turned into a groan when he felt Arthur’s renewed erection brushing against his arse.


End file.
